Problems
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Sasuke had a problem. Well actually, he had several. But this one was the most important and he had to find a solution and soon! He just found out that he was attracted to a blue-eyed blonde, but the problem was, it was a guy. The dobe! With obligations as clan heir, how can he win the dobe and still meet the requirements expected of him? He WAS an Uchiha, so it'd be easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! New story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta,**

**ENJOY! *I changed ages, deal with it.* This is YAOI/SLASH!**

Sasuke Uchiha was a growing fourteen, soon to be fifteen, year old boy and he had a problem. Actually he had many, but the one on his mind seemed to make everything else insignificant.

He didn't know how it became more problematic than the other things, but he didn't want to ruminate on the situation, for fear of it becoming another problem.

Sasuke was of the prestigious Uchiha Clan. He and his brother Itachi, were the only ones left though. He had been training and his brother was out on a mission with his Anbu squad, when it had happened.

Someone entered the village and slaughtered the _entire_ Uchiha Clan, unknowingly leaving two alive. As the sons of the former Head, Itachi and Sasuke had to take their responsibilities to heart. Itachi was a perfect clan leader but Sasuke was young and to take on the responsibilities as heir to the clan, was a great deal and a lot of hard work.

Sasuke's duty was to find a suitable wife by his eighteenth birthday. Problem was, no one was suitable to the Uchiha preferences. Fangirls were out of it, because they would never take the job seriously and would only waste the money and be lazier than sin itself. The only girl that could possibly make it, was the Hyuga heiress and it wasn't possible because their clans hated one another and Sasuke couldn't stand her meek attitude. He needed someone strong, who could stand _with _him.

With all of these problems, you'd think that Sasuke would be more worried about _them_. But he wasn't. Just ten minutes ago, his entire world shifted and he had a new goal.

You see, Sasuke was the very best in his class. He was the Number One Rookie and always held position of best in class. And there was only one person that could ever match him. Maybe not on par with him all the time, but was the closest out of everyone.

The problem, was that this equal, or almost equal, wasn't the second best. Wasn't even in the middle of class grading. No, this person was the dobe. The very _last_ person was the closest to being his equal.

Only the dobe could give him a good fight when they used Taijutsu. Only the dobe had perfect aim like him. Only the dobe had a mastery of Henge that most could only wish for, actually developing a way to transform his body instead of just using an illusion. Only the dobe could develop Jutsu like it was no issue, creating several, what Sasuke considered to be useful, Jutsu. Only the dobe could outrun four squads of Anbu, including Itachi's in the mix! Only the dobe could pull all of this off.

Sasuke knew his grades were terrible, but it wasn't because he didn't study. He had seen the dobe pouring over books and scrolls and practising all the time. But most of the teachers in the Academy were biased toward him for some reason and they kicked him out of a lot of classes, even when he did nothing wrong. The dobe had missed out on a lot of classes and because of that, he had a hard time in testing. If someone just bothered to show him what was what, there would be no problems there.

The only thing the dobe couldn't do, was the Bunshin no Jutsu. That was why he failed three times and was older than everyone else by a year. The dobe was never in the class when the Bunshin was explained, so of course he didn't know it. And it wasn't because he skipped or didn't come in, he was sent out of class whenever it came up. Sasuke easily noticed these things and he didn't like them at all.

Sasuke was a graduate of the Academy and was now a Genin. They had just had the exam on friday and were there to be given their teams. The dobe didn't pass...again. Everyone knew he had failed, so why was he already in the room when they all arrived, sitting right...next...to...Sasuke?

Sasuke didn't know why either, but he found himself a little happy for the dobe. He was finally getting out of the Academy and would be doing what he went there to learn to do.

This was where it got strange. Sasuke had just realized ten minutes ago, that he liked blondes. Blue-eyed blondes. The problem in this, was that the blue-eyed blonde in question, was a guy. And not just any guy at that, it was the dobe!

It had been a somewhat normal morning, despite the dobe being there when he came to school, but he never questioned it, seeing the hitai-ate on the teen's forehead. As students arrived, they asked why the dobe was there and he would reply that he had a regulation hitai-ate and deserved to be there, so they should just shut it.

It was when the queens of Sasuke's fan club appeared, that everything went downhill. They fussed over him and demanded that the dobe give his seat to one of them, so that they could sit next to Sasuke. The dobe _did_ move, but not in the way everyone expected. He decided to park it right on Sasuke's desk and shove his face in the Uchiha's, squinting at him.

"What do they see in you?" he heard the blonde mumble quietly.

"Your eyes, skin or hair maybe?" the teen had continued, surveying every inch of Sasuke he could see.

For some reason, being under such perusal from the dobe of all people, made Sasuke hotter than he should have been. And he had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know why they bother when you don't give them the time of day," the dobe whispered, a dip forming between his brows.

Sasuke stared into those cerulean eyes and had to fight the flush that wanted to creep across his face. He placed his hands on the table and was about to tell the dobe to sit down, when the problem started.

Some dunce, sitting in the chair in front of Sasuke, leaned back against his seat and swung an arm onto Sasuke's desk. His arm connected with the dobe and Sasuke's mouth was immediately occupied, by the blonde's own lips.

Their eyes connected for the briefest of moments and Sasuke felt something hit him and hit him hard. And it left him hard too!

He and the dobe pulled away from each other and proceeded to cough and wipe their mouths, though Sasuke didn't really want to for some reason. He was even slightly offended when the blonde boy choked out that he was poisoned from the kiss, but he didn't say anything.

As the fan girls dealt with the dobe, Sasuke was left to his thoughts. His first kiss, was with the dobe. He had never expected it to happen like that and certainly _not _with the dobe!

He thought of the kiss and how unnaturally soft the dobe's lips were. He had secretly enjoyed that kiss, for some _strange _reason, and the proof was in his tented shorts.

He got hard for the dobe, whom he knew was the only person in the Academy who could ever hope to match him. Who could be his equal. And because he liked the kiss so much, he now found himself partial to blue-eyed blondes now. Actually, only one blue-eyed blonde, who was boy to boot.

Sasuke realized in that instant, that he wanted the dobe and badly! Problem was, he was the heir to a very prestigious clan and had to marry a woman to have heirs. He sneered inwardly, noticing that he never really was interested in women, because they always acted like fangirls and he couldn't stand that!

He liked men. Actually, he only liked the dobe and couldn't see himself being into the Nara or the Inuzuka. No, not at all.

Another problem, was that there were no medical Jutsu that could help a male get pregnant. If he was to start a relationship with the dobe, he wanted him forever, none of that temporary stuff or divorces that people these days went through. He didn't just want to date the boy for a while and then marry some woman, no it would be an eternal sort of union.

So if he wanted the dobe, he had to develop a way for men to carry children. Problem, he had no information regarding medical Jutsu and would have no idea on where to start. Another problem, was that he would have to warn others away from the dobe while he tried to come up with a way for this to work. Then _another _problem presented itself. Was the dobe even into men? He had a ridiculous crush on the pink haired menace and had-had it for years. Sasuke would have a _lot_ of work ahead of him for this.

He was an Uchiha, he'd find a way.

It was just shocking that in a single moment in time, his entire plan for the future was thrown in the wastebin and he had somehow come up with an entirely different plan that would take a lot more hard work. But if he wanted the dobe, and still be able to fulfill his obligations to his clan as the heir, he'd have to work hard!

Sasuke turned to looked at the blonde who was now sitting beside him once more, _where he should be_, Sasuke thought. He was nursing his bruised chin and grumbling to himself.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed minutely. The work was worth it. The dobe wouldn't know what hit him!

Uzumaki Naruto, was his!

**A/N: So, the first chapter. Yes, this is YAOI/SLASH. If you don't like YAOI/SLASH, then stop reading and get lost.**

**Now, I want to know what people think. If you have something bad to say, either get lost or word it constructively, or else I'll report you and get your account removed. I've had to do this to 3 people with some of my other stories. I'll also put your name up next chapter and embarrass the hell out of you.**

**Let me know if I should continue this.**

**Check out my other Naruto stories, along with my Harry Potters(some are SLASH too), Inuyasha crossovers starring Kagome and my Twilight ones and **_**those**_ **crossovers as well. I also have an OHSHC fic.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Sasuke Uchiha had a problem. Another one.

The dobe, had just literally succeeded in capturing him and tying him up, but he forgot that Sasuke was ninja and could get out of the rope. The problem this was that he tied Sasuke up and then used a Henge to appear as him in order to find out what Sakura thought of the dobe as a person.

It did not work out very well, and the dobe nearly _kissed_ the menace while looking like _him_! No! Never! He had to go and crush the girl's hopes before she got any ideas.

She was flushed when he stepped around the wall and she bounced to his side instantly. "Sasuke-kun! Shall we continue where we left off?" she squealed in the most irritating voice known to man or woman.

"Hn," he answered.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sakura," he started in a low tone. "What do you think of Naruto?"

The pink menace gave a low giggle and she frowned, "Why are we talking about him? Let's talk about us! Besides, he just an annoying dobe and I can't stand his attitude. I mean, I would never get away with half of the stuff he does or else my parents would kill me. It's all a result of bad upbringing I think."

Something struck a chord in Sasuke. The way she spoke, just grated on his nerves!

"So, because he is an orphan, that means it's alright for you to hate him and treat him so badly?"

"W-What? Sasuke-kun, what are you saying?"

"So, if a person doesn't have any parents, they aren't good enough for someone like you?" he continued.

Sakura paled and immediately set to trying to make him happy. "No! No, I would never hate _you_ for not having parents, Sasuke-kun!" she assured.

He sent her a frosty glare and she froze in her tracks, "You're a hypocrite and I can't _stand _people like you."

He then turned away, leaving to go and find the physically ill blonde who had run past him blindly to get to the bathroom.

"Dobe," he said, entering the room.

The blonde was washing his hands and turned to him in shock. "How the hell did you-? Oh jeez, _really_?!" he asked, slamming his head into the wall.

"I'm a ninja, dobe, of course it wasn't going to hold me. There is a Jutsu for getting out of ropes, you know?"

Naruto faced him in shock, "There is?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide a little and he wanted to shove a fireball in the faces of the teachers at the Academy. Including Iruka. Just because the man was nice to Naruto didn't mean he did his job and made sure that Naruto was caught up in everything. He should've noticed that Naruto was so far behind for a good reason. If someone actually cared, then he wouldn't be the dobe he is!

"Yes. Now, never use me to find out how Sakura feels about you. She's horrid and her answer wasn't good, so ignore her since she'll never care or understand. She isn't worth our time."

Naruto stared at him for a moment, "That's the most you've ever spoken to me in one go, teme. And you don't talk unless you feel it necessary. So it must be true then, huh?"

Sasuke wasn't prepared for tears. He didn't think he'd ever seen the dobe cry before. Even when he was bullied and tortured by villagers and the Academy teachers, he never cried. He always stood a little straighter and would scream out him dream to be the Hokage. Saying that he would change them all and they would see him for who he was. He'd never cried in front of people before.

Sasuke knew the village treated him terribly and it wasn't because he did dangerous pranks. It all started before that. Sasuke also knew that every Academy student that wasn't from a clan, and usually came from a civilian family, was warned by their parents to avoid the blonde. And when they told the others, who _were _from clans, what their parents said, they all went home and asked _their _parents why they would ever suggest such a thing and were told that there was nothing wrong with Naruto and that they should try to befriend him.

Some took the advice to heart, such as the Nara and the Akimichi. The Inuzuka went back and forth between friend and enemy on a daily basis. Sasuke had always treated the blonde as a rival and they pushed each other to get better. The Hyuga girl was kind and the Aburame was neutral. The queens didn't like him because he was the dobe and judged him based on that alone. Also, Sakura seemed to hold his orphan status against him. Another reason for Sasuke to hate her.

He knew that Naruto Uzumaki didn't have many people who genuinely liked him and since Sasuke had never shown him a real kind side of friendship before, he didn't know how to act. A crying blonde, the one he had just planned his whole future around, was standing before him and he had no idea what to do. This was another problem.

"Of course she doesn't like me, no one does," the blonde mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and looked to the ceiling, silently asking for patience so that he wouldn't go and rip the pink haired twit apart.

"Naruto, many people care about you. The Hokage, the owner of that ramen stand you love so much, Iruka-sensei and your friends," he said, trying to keep himself in check.

Naruto looked at him past his balled up hands that were wiping away the tears falling in rivulets down the blonde's face. "Friends?"

"Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata…..and me."

Naruto gaped, "The famous Uchiha-teme is my _friend_?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Where have you _been_, dobe? Of course I am."

"Really?" those blue eyes shined with hope and he could only sigh in return.

"Hn."

Naruto's tears immediately ceased and he smiled so bright, Sasuke was sure the sun had broken through the building to illuminate the room with its light.

"You're the best teme ever!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms around the Uchiha's shoulders.

Sasuke was as stiff as a board. Though he was glad to have the blonde in his arms and pretty much clinging to him, he didn't know how to act. At least he had successfully destroyed any interest the blonde may have in the annoying pink twit. Actually, he didn't really have to do anything, she ruined it all on her own and he just passed along some of the information.

"Teme," Naruto said, pulling away to give him a bored look. "It's called hug. You're supposed to return it."

"I don't do the hugging, dobe."

"Fine!" the blonde frowned. "I'll have to hug enough for the both of us! Be prepared because I'm clingy, teme!"

Sasuke flinched slightly, but wasn't about to ruin the progress he had just made. He'd have to get the dobe used to his form of contact and how he lived. He'd have to take the blonde under his wing and teach him what he was denied for so long. He had a lot of things ahead of him and so long as no other problems arose, it would all work out without issue.

It was good that they were on the same team. It gave him more time to follow through with his plans. yes, it was very good.

"Come on teme! Let's get back to the classroom so we can wait for our new sensei. I hope he's not lame or anything."

* * *

"I can't believe we've been sitting here for three hours!"

Sasuke let out a small sigh. Even _his_ patience was being tested and he could rival Itachi. Whoever this person was, was already on his hate list.

"Teme, why do we get stuck with the pain in the ass sensei?" Naruto asked, turning his head, which was resting on the desk, to stare at him.

"I can't even begin to fathom the reason, dobe."

"You're so cool!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes, but was able to contain himself. Hadn't he just told her a few hours previous that he couldn't stand people like her? Would she ever get a hint?

Sakura Haruno was the most annoying of all his problems and he had no idea how to get rid of her, short of death.

"I think I should prank this guy," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke frowned, "I don't think you should. He might not react well and we don't know anything about him if he does have a problem with what you did."

"Yeah, Naruto! Stop being such an idiot!" Sakura yelled, probably hoping to get on Sasuke's good side.

He looked at her in disgust, "Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked with hope lacing her words.

"Shut up."

The girl wilted and he felt no pity. A look in Naruto's direction, told him that the blonde didn't care about what was happening. He was fixated on the door, intently watching it.

Before he could ask, Naruto spoke.

"Someone's coming."

Sasuke froze and a hand moved down to his Kunai pouch. Naruto was doing the same thing and Sakura was backing away from the door.

It opened and the boys tensed, ready for anything.

A silver-haired, masked man entered the room. His hitai-ate was pulled over his left eye and he was decked out in a standard Jonin outfit. "Team seven?" he asked.

Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha with a questioning look.

He didn't remove his eyes from the man.

"Well, upon first meeting I'd say you're boring, but prepared at least. Meet me on the roof."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke, "I'm not boring, am I, teme?"

Sasuke sighed and stood, placing his hands in his pockets. "No. Now let's go."

Naruto scrambled after him as he left.

On the roof, he frowned at the man who was leaning against the railing.

He sat down on the steps and Naruto sat on his left, body twisted to face him while his head was pointed toward their sensei. Sign of distrust for the man and full trust in Sasuke. The Uchiha was smirking inwardly.

"So, we are Team Seven. Let's get to know each other."

"What do we do?" Sakura asked, head tilted to the side.

Sasuke sent her a fierce glare. She was so annoying.

"Well, introduce yourself. Things you like and hate and your hobbies and goals and such," the man explained.

Naruto shifted a bit, "You first. We don't know who you are."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes and you don't need to know about my hobbies. I don't have goals for the future."

Naruto glared and Sakura just stared.

Sasuke smirked, now knowing who the man was. "You were once the Anbu Honsho and Itachi told me that you have questionable interests in literature," he stated.

"You were in Anbu?!" Sakura yelled, making the Uchiha wince minutely.

Naruto was looking the man up and down and seemed a little doubtful. Sasuke snapped his fingers in the blonde's face. "He graduated from the Academy when he was five, don't take him lightly."

Naruto shrugged, "Fine."

Kakashi regarded them for a moment before turning to Sakura. "You first, Pinky."

She glared but did as ordered. Sasuke had to keep himself from sneering. It was a terribly unUchiha like action and he couldn't afford it. It was just so annoying to hear the little twit use him as a reason for everything and then insult his dobe in the end.

Kakashi looked uncomfortable and gave Sasuke a pitying look. The only sort of pitying look the Uchiha heir would ever accept, because Sakura was _that _creepy, and any pity was warranted when someone unfortunately had her attention.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto, "You next, oh skittish one."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Naruto Uzumaki. I love Ramen and I hate how long it takes for Ramen to cook."

Sasuke almost smirked. The dobe was so predictable.

"I also hate the bigoted idiots in this village."

He turned to look at the blonde. The way that sentence was phrased, meant that he _knew_ why everyone treated him so terribly. And by the way Kakashi flinched, it _wasn't _good. He needed to find out this reason and soon. Another problem to worry about, _great_!

"I also hate it when people disrespect Hokage-Jiji, because he's the best person I know and I don't tolerate people insulting him. I like thinking of daring pranks and creating new Jutsu. For my hobbies, I tend to a garden and train. I want to become the greatest Hokage, so I can prove that I'm different than what people think and that I can be anything I put my mind to. I also want to make Hokage-Jiji proud."

Sasuke was shocked. The dobe liked to garden? He never would have guessed. So maybe there were unpredictable things about Naruto too.

"Okay emo boy, you're last."

Sasuke glared, unimpressed, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura squealed right after and he nearly rolled his eyes. Nearly.

"I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things. I recently decided to go into the medical field for reasons that will remain with me and only me. I go on walks and train for hobbies."

Naruto was confused when he spoke of medical training and he could understand why. In the Academy, all he would ever say about his future,was that he planned on beating his brother and now he changed his plans suddenly. No one would ever know why though. No one.

Kakashi's head was bent to the side and he was looking at Sasuke oddly. Only one eye was visible and yet there was so much expressed it made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Well that's interesting. Anyway, meet me at Training Ground Three tomorrow morning at six. We'll be doing a special survival test, so don't eat breakfast, or else you might puke!"

Before they could say anything, he was gone. Naruto looked to Sasuke for direction.

"We should go and train," he said, standing. "Who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow."

Naruto got up and ran after him, "Wait for me, teme!"

Sasuke smirked, knowing the dobe couldn't see it. He'd make his work. He had to. And with Naruto now trying to cling to him while ignoring Sakura, he had succeeded in getting rid of one problem.

Only about ninety-nine to go.

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**So, how was it? Let me know, in a nice way.**

**Check out my other Naruto stories.**

**Ja ne! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Problems, problems, he was riddled with them!

Right after some training with Naruto, where he instructed the blonde in better Taijutsu stances and such, he went to the store and bought a load of books pertaining to Medical Jutsu. He had to start somewhere and it was best if he did as much as he could on his own, because he didn't want to spend too much time with someone he didn't know or like.

The problem, was that there was so much about the human body that he didn't know! Sure he knew that there were 206 bones and that there were two types of involuntary muscles in the body. He didn't actually know what they were, but he knew enough to get a picture of it.

He knew about cells, but he didn't know that there were more than just red and white blood cells! He didn't expect to see words such as: Prokaryotic and Eukaryotic.

The more he read, the more he really hated science, because it made everything sound painful and was pretty much a language all on its own. With those strange multisyllabic words that no normal person would ever be able to pronounce.

He flopped back onto his bed and sighed. This whole plan to become a medic was a lot harder than the hard he had originally thought.

His thoughts shifted to the grinning blonde who had wrapped himself around the Uchiha earlier that day and he flushed. It was worth it!

He sat back up and flipped the page, intent on learning everything he could, as fast as he could.

Failure, was not an option.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, intent on retrieving a tomato before he set off for the training ground. So they were told not to eat, he didn't care.

Itachi was already awake, which wasn't surprising in the least.

"I heard the strangest thing yesterday," he said casually, taking a sip of his tea.

"Hn."

"Yes, it seems some people are under the impression that you wish to pursue the medical field."

Sasuke almost froze, but was able to catch himself in time. Kakashi told him! He should have known that it wouldn't be kept secret! The bastard!

"That would be because I _do _intend to," he answered, using a little bit of sarcasm.

Itachi's eyebrow rose slightly, "Really? And when did you decide this? I distinctly remember you saying on Friday that you wanted to join Anbu."

Sasuke gave no reaction as he bit into his tomato. How was he _supposed _to react? Was it supposed to be a vehement denial or something along those lines? He was an Uchiha, he didn't do things like that.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and something just solidified the idea for me, very recently," he fibbed without meeting his brothers gaze. He reached out and took one of the onigiri sitting on the plate before his brother and took a bite. Forget the no eating rule, Kakashi would probably be late anyway.

"Would this '_something' _be a certain blue-eyed, blonde Uzumaki, by any chance?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his face almost broke out into a blush, but he held himself together. He had to improve his acting skills, because the look on Itachi's face told him that his older brother knew part of the reason why Sasuke suddenly wanted to changed paths. Itachi would have found out eventually, but this was ridiculous!

He decided to be honest, slightly. "Yes," he answered. "However, you'll just have to guess _why _and when you do, don't tell anyone. It's really no one's business and I don't need more fan girls popping up out of nowhere because of it." He decided to add the fan girl part in hopes of deterring Itachi a bit.

Itachi was silent and Sasuke grabbed another tomato on his way out of the house.

"Good luck!" he heard Itachi call from behind him.

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke was the first to arrive, though that didn't surprise him. He sat in the open field and pulled a medical book from his pouch. He might as well learn while he waited.

The dobe showed up half an hour later, stuffing his face with a large cup of instant Ramen.

"We weren't supposed to eat," he stated, wondering what the blonde's answer would be.

"So? Since when do I follow rules?" the blonde stuffed more noodle into his face.

"Hn. I ate too.

Naruto's mouth dropped, giving him an unattractive display of his masticated food.

"Please close your mouth, I don't want to see that."

"Bite me, teme."

Sasuke was suddenly transfixed on the blonde. Those three words were the wrong sort to say, especially with Sasuke's new feelings. Looking down, he hissed silently. He had another problem and had no way of fixing it unless he decided to randomly jump in the freezing river.

"I don't know where you've been, dobe."

Naruto paused in his eating and sent him a look, "It would be kind of creepy if you did."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

Sakura appeared half an hour after Naruto finished his food and was downtrodden to see that both Sasuke _and_ Naruto were avoiding her.

Sasuke was happier than he had ever been, because the dobe had sat beside him the entire time and didn't look at the menace once! Score for the young Uchiha!

Naruto groaned and laid back on the grass, "He's really late. Do you think he'll be three hours late again? Maybe more?"

Sakura scoffed, "He's a trained ninja. He would never do something like be late without a good reason! Stop thinking of dumb things, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was staring at him. "Don't listen to her she's worthless. Here, learn some basics at least, you never know when the knowledge will be handy," the Uchiha stated, handing the blonde a book.

Naruto sneered but did as told and laid back to read.

"Teme, what is the Medulla Oblongata?"

Sasuke frowned, "Nothing about that is in _that_ book. Where did you get that from?"

"I heard it the other day and I wanted to know," the blonde shrugged.

The Uchiha sighed, "It's the lowest part of the brainstem. It controls things like your heartbeat, digestive system and respiration. It's very important, so don't get injured anywhere near it."

"Well don't you know just a plethora of information, teme."

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm shocked you even _know_ the word plethora, dobe."

"You know I'm older than you."

"So?"

"Of course I would know bigger words than you do!"

Sasuke looked up and gave the blonde a look. "Do you really want to start this, dobe?"

Naruto sat up and leaned into the Uchiha, "Sure, teme. Let's do it!"

Sasuke felt his pants tighten at those words and he shifted the large book fully across his lap. "Well then, how do you want to do this?" he asked.

Naruto opened his mouth and then froze, "Uh...I don't know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and returned to his reading. "Buffoon."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "_Ignoramus_."

Sasuke looked up, "Simpleton."

"_Imbecile_."

"Lummox."

"_Dullard_."

"Scoundrel."

"_Reprobate_."

"Miscreant."

"_Irritating_!"

"Exasperating."

"_Troublesome_."

"Obnoxious."

"_Vexatious_."

"Mischievous."

"_Deceitful_."

"Dishonest."

"_Unscrupulous_."

"Compare."

"_Contrast_."

"Collocate."

"_Juxtapose_!"

"Where the hell did you get that word from?!" the Uchiha demanded.

The blonde shrugged, "You would throw out a word and I would give a synonym to it. The last four were synonyms. And you didn't say another word, so do you surrender?"

Sasuke sighed and gave the blonde a small almost invisible smile. "Yes, I concede defeat."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered. "Now what?"

"Read."

The blonde huffed and laid back down.

* * *

"Hello!"

"You're late!" Sakura yelled, pointing at the masked man.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at one another and returned to their books.

"I was only my way here but I had to help an old woman carry her groceries home. And then I saw a black cat and had to take the opposite way around, but ran into another one and had to wait for three hours for the bad luck to fade away."

"Liar!"

"Okay, so let's get to it!"

Kakashi placed a timer on one of the nearby stumps and hit the top.

"It's set for noon. You have until then to get one of these bells from me and whoever doesn't get one, goes back to the Academy."

Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see the silver bells. The wind blew and they jingled. The two looked at each other and nodded.

Sasuke took the books back and put them in his pouch.

"But there are only two!" Sakura yelled in horror.

"Uh..yeah. I'm looking right _at _them," the man said.

"Anyway, if you don't attack to kill, you'll never get them. So, any weapon is allowed."

"But we could kill you!"

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi shrugged, "I'll take my very _high _chances."

"Ready...steady...GO!"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's collar and jumped away, dragging the blonde with him. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he quickly situated himself on a large tree branch about half a kilometer away from the silver-haired man, keeping him his sights. He placed the blonde in his lap and kept his hand in place.

"Shush," he hissed.

"There are two bells and two of us. We need to get them but we don't have game plan. We need a better idea of each other's abilities."

Kakashi, who was standing in the center of the clearing, suddenly vanished and Sasuke flinched, waiting for a possible attack. None came and he sighed in relief.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

Naruto looked up at him and cursed behind his hand. Ripping it from his mouth, me gave Sasuke a look.

"He got Sakura!"

"So?"

The blonde shifted and slapped a hand over the back of the Uchiha's head. "Get with it, teme! She's all alone. Her intelligence isn't going to help her with this! You and I both know that she has no chance in hell of getting a bell."

"Yes, which means _we _will."

"No, teme! You and I both have a higher chance on our own of getting a bell than she does. We decided to work together instantly, putting our high chances together and pretty much ensuring that we'll get the bells. But she is still alone with no chance and I don't think it's fair."

"So?"

"So, just because we don't like her, doesn't mean we shouldn't put our feelings aside and work together. We are a _team_. Team Seven. Working together is a necessity in missions. Though I _am _confused, I've never heard of a three-man team in Konoha before."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde and thought about what he had said. Surprisingly, he had a good point. Teamwork was a necessity and there was no such thing as a three-man team. This was a problem.

"I think we're supposed to work together to get the bells," he said after a few moments. "He doesn't want us to get the bells, he's just testing us to see if we'll use teamwork. And if you and I had only worked together and gotten the bells, all of us would have been sent back to the Academy, because we didn't prove that all three of us could work together."

Naruto nodded, "So, we have to go and find Sakura and think of a plan to try to get the bells?"

"I'm not happy about it either, but if we want to pass, we have to. Follow me."

Through the foliage, Sasuke sighed as they jumped from tree to tree. Problem solved, but he didn't like the outcome.

"There she is, teme!"

He looked at the right and saw the menace lying on the ground in the center of another clearing. She looked frozen**(A/N: LET IT GO! :D)**.

He looked around cautiously and deviated from his path to follow the blonde.

As Naruto tried to wake the girl, he was still looking around, prepared for any form of attack.

"W-What?"

"Hey Pinky, Sasuke and I found out that we have to use teamwork to get the bells. Kakashi isn't judging us on whether we get a bell or not, but if we use teamwork to get them. And if we don't, we'll be set back to the Academy."

"That's stupid, Naruto-baka! Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do that!"

"Really. Well, I'm the one that suggested we use teamwork and noticed that there was no such thing as a three-man squad in the history of Konoha. Sasuke was the one to come up with the reason, so I guess you just said that Sasuke was stupid. No wonder he doesn't like you, when you insult him like that."

Sasuke had to keep himself from snorting. He was toying with her and it was working. He couldn't help but find it incredibly attractive.

"W-What?! No, I would never insult him!"

"Really? 'Cause you just did. Well, I guess we'll just fail then. It was a good plan anyway, teme."

"No, no! I'll do it! What are we doing exactly?"

"Okay, we need to attack him together. What skill do you have, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Good at Taijutsu and perfect aim. I can do Jutsu I've created and I just recently learned a new Jutsu that could help us out."

The blonde stood and made a cross hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura gaped and Sasuke's eyebrows actually rose.

Naruto poked the clone, who in turn, poked him back.

"It's solid!" Sakura said in awe.

The Bunshin folded his arms, "I am not an it, you know! I have feelings too!"

Naruto threw a punch and the Bunshin poofed away in a spiral of white smoke.

"I can created hundreds and use the Henge to make them look like us."

Sakura was staring at him in silence and Sasuke was pleasantly surprised. He knew solid clones were hard to master. So, how could the dobe do that, but not the regular Bunshin?

"I have too much chakra to pull off the Bunshin no Jutsu! It's good to know there's an actual reason as to why I can't do it and it's not because I'm an idiot."

"Okay, you do that then. Can you try to Henge some of them into weapons?"

"Yeah, it's not hard to become pretty much anything I want. Watch!"

Naruto made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. His form was replaced by a fuma shuriken, which Sasuke snatched from the air. "Very detailed, dobe. Impressive."

Tossing it up, Naruto exploded back to himself. "Thanks, I've been working on that for years. Shall we start?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto made another sign.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stepped out into the clearing that Kakashi was waiting in.

"What's this?" he asked, flipping a page in a book that was in his hands.

Naruto gasped, "Icha Icha!"

"Yes, I've been dying to finish it! Carry on!"

"He's a pervert," Naruto whispered to the other two. "I know what to do to get his attention."

The three pulled out their weapons and Kakashi looked up, "That's a lot. Do you really think you can hit me?"

"One way to find out," Naruto grinned.

The three dashed toward him, arms raised.

Kakashi teased them as he just spun in simple circles, dodging everything they threw at him. From shuriken to tanto and even some senbon.

When they were out, Kakashi chuckled. "Too bad!" he taunted.

Naruto smirked, "Not really."

There was multitude of explosions surroundings Kakashi's form and he was on the alert. Imagine his shock to see so many Naruto's surrounding him.

The all formed the same hand sign, "Haremu Jutsu!"

There were several explosions and when the smoke blew away, Kakashi was sputtering at the enormous amount of naked women surrounding him!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Pathetic, that the once great Anbu Honshu was made a fool of so easily, by women.

The women all got close, but Sasuke wasn't expecting the next move.

Naruto grinned and formed a hand sign, whispering, "Bunshin Daibakuha."

He gaped as the entire area around Kakashi went up in a large explosion, rocks flying. Naruto launched himself forward and reached his hand out.

"These are real!" he said, flicking the two bells in his hand.

"Is sensei okay?" Sakura asked, looking around in worry.

"If that killed him, he didn't deserve to be the Anbu Honsho," Sasuke stated.

"Wow! I was not expecting that at all, Naruto. Actually, you're a lot different from what I expected you to be," Kakashi said, staggering out of the smoke. His clothes were torn and he looked like he'd just been through a big battle.

"You found out about the teamwork and worked together, you passed. Meet me at the Mission Assignment room tomorrow morning at nine. I have to go and buy a new book."

He was gone with a Shunshin.

"He looked like shit."

"Yes. You need to stop it with the foul language."

"Teme, I haven't cursed since Friday night!"

"Why would you even have a _reason_ to curse?" the Uchiha asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really."

The Uchiha sent the blonde a disbelieving look, but dropped it. There would be time to learn about it later. Right now, his major problem, was that he was hungry.

There were officially Genin. That problem was solved and now he just had some others to worry about. But first, food.

"Come, dobe."

**A/N: Another one is done! You know, I had a Harry Potter flashback with the last line. 'Come Dobby!'.**

**How was it? Tell me, constructively.**

_**Check out my other Naruto stories.**_

**Ja ne! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta!**

**ENJOY!**

He had a problem and it came in the form of a complaining blue-eyed blonde. Though said blonde made a good point, it was still annoying to hear the same thing over and over again.

"It's a monster!"

"You caught it just fine, dobe."

"But the damn thing keeps running away! This is the third time today, it has run! The seventeenth time this _week_, we've had to get it! I don't care that we set a record for catching it, I want to do another kind of mission! Hell, painting a fence wasn't bad because I can make so many Kage Bunshin to help us out. But the cat is fast and no matter how many Kage Bunshin I make, it's not getting any easier to catch it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kakashi sighed, "It's the mission we were given Naruto. You'll just have to deal with it."

They entered the Mission Assignment Room and Naruto handed the cat over to the Daimyo's wife. The woman squealed loudly and squished the feline to her breast. "My beautiful Tora! How I've missed you! You had mommy worried so much!" she wailed.

Naruto smirked in glee as the cat was dragged away, screeching and clawing as they went. Served it right.

He turned and fixed his eyes on the Hokage. The older shinobi met his gaze and they just stared at each other. No one else in the room as important enough to get in the way of this, it was personal.

"I want a better mission," the blonde stated, firmly.

Iruka, who often assisted in the assigning of missions when the Academy was not in session, jumped up from his seat beside the revered Kage. "Naruto, show some respect! You're only a Genin, so you have to start at the bottom of the totem pole. You don't seem to understand the necessity of these missions."

Sasuke watched as the dobe snorted and folded his arms. He was about to go into a lecture.

"Iruka-Sensei, I'm not as stupid as some people think. D-Rank missions are given to help improve a team's teamwork. However, doing the same mission over and over is just making us annoyed and snippy with each other. I would even pick _weeds _again instead of that damn cat! However, I know for a fact that we have nailed teamwork and have completed the necessary twenty D-Rank missions that are required for a Genin team to be able to take on a C-Rank mission. In fact, we've gone over and _above _by pulling off sixty-seven D-Ranks. All finished without issue and for some inconceivable reason, forty-two of them involved that damn _cat_! I want a C-Rank, I've done the essential work needed to take on one and my team and I work together just fine."

Sasuke wasn't the only one surprised by the blonde's words. Not only did he not know half of what the blonde just said, but he wasn't expecting the blonde to know so much, himself. Naruto just didn't seem the kind to care.

Iruka was flabbergasted, "How do you know all of that?"

Naruto sent the man an unimpressed look. "Iruka-Sensei, I've been jabbering about becoming the Hokage for years. But there's more to such a title than just being good at Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. I know every law in our law-book, front to back. Why, because I need to know I'm not actually _breaking _a law when I pull a prank, that way no one can retaliate in a negative manner. And when I found out that there's more than just the ninja works when it comes to being Hokage, I sharpened my knowledge so that I was properly prepared to handle legal matters."

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka and the nameless Chunin that sat around the desks in the room, were floored. No one had expected such a thing from the _dobe_!

Naruto was well-known as a, _failure_. To think that he actually took what his dream entailed _seriously_, was a shock to them all. No one would ever suspect such a thing from the blonde. No one.

Sarutobi dissolved into a fit of chuckles, giving Naruto a big grin. "Well well, I must say that I'm surprised and proud. You are correct Naruto, your team deserves a new mission and I have a C-Rank that just came in. An escort mission."

"Yes!" the dobe cheered, throwing his arms up in excitement. His teammates and sensei were completely dumbfounded. The Hokage had just given in to Naruto without so much as an argument and even _agreed _with him!

"Who are we escorting Jiji? Is it at least someone important?"

The Hokage looked up and made a face. "It depends on your definition of important. He's a master bridge builder of a small island nation and he's in the process of building a large bridge that will connect the island to the mainland and open trade. His name is Tazuna."

He motioned to the door and the Chunin guarding it opened it, letting an old, scruffy looking man inside. He wore a hat, and glasses and in his right hand was a large bottle of saké.

Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke was there, slapping a hand over the open orifice. They just got assigned a C-Rank and he didn't want their chances to be ruined by Naruto opening his mouth and saying the wrong thing. Truthfully, Sasuke couldn't handle another rescue-the-cat, mission.

"How old are these brats?"

"Fifteen," Sakura answered automatically. It was mostly true. Sasuke would turn fifteen in a month and Naruto wouldn't turn sixteen for another four months. Sakura had just turned fifteen in March.

"The blonde is short as hell."

Naruto glared at the bridge builder and threw him a rude gesture. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childishness.

Naruto ripped the pale hand away from his mouth. "Teme is only an inch taller than my five feet and fours inches. Sakura is only five feet and one inch, so I am _not_ short for my age, nor am I the shortest on my team!"

Team Seven sighed at Naruto's antics and Kakashi set to asking the Hokage for details concerning the mission.

When he acquired them, he turned to the Genin. "Go home and pack for about two weeks. Meet at the main gate in an hour. Dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke was grateful for a new mission. One that was even _away_ from the village. He wrote a note for Itachi and taped it to the Anbu's bedroom door. At least Itachi would know where he was.

He was thinking now. Naruto had just lessened the difficulty of Sasuke's problem. One of them anyway. Sasuke had been so sure that he would have to tutor the blonde in politics and the like, but with Naruto already knowing so much about the village laws and such, he just made the future easier on the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke could help Naruto with etiquette and not have to worry about wasting time on something that would no doubt have taken ages.

Something completely unexpected and he was beginning to get used to Naruto's unpredictability. Just when he thought he had the blonde figured out, he would go and do something so surprising, leaving everyone frozen as they tried to process whatever it was that he had done.

Sakura had even been a little less annoying when she realized that Naruto truly pulled his own weight and had some abilities and secrets that no one would have assumed. Though it wasn't much, Sasuke was glad she was at least bearable now. He still didn't like her, but put up with her for Naruto's sake.

The blonde, despite having been tormented by the girl and Ino his whole life, refused to leave her out of things. He didn't want Sasuke to insult her all the time and just asked for the Uchiha to ignore her. Sasuke did not like it, but had to admit that it was the more mature road and that Naruto was just being his usual kind-hearted self.

Also, Naruto didn't have a good upbringing and he apparently didn't want anyone to feel the loneliness he had felt for so long. The blonde described it as an abyss. No one wanted anything to do with him and he suffered because of it. The loneliness ate away at him and made him hollow and bitter inside. Naruto didn't like that and he didn't want the same to happen to anyone, even his childhood tormentors.

So, Sasuke sucked it up and dealt with her, for Naruto's sake.

Upon reaching the gate, he saw Tazuna and Sakura. She was looking at the man like he was crazy as he downed the bottle of saké.

"That can't be good for his liver or his brain," he heard her mumble.

She was correct, which didn't really shock him. Sakura was the smartest kunoichi in the Academy. Though admirable if one compared her to her peers, her grades were even a bit better than _his_. However, she didn't train at all and only spent time on reading and her looks. That immediately made Sasuke dislike her and such a thing wouldn't go away unless she realized her own pathetic attempts didn't work.

Even if she worked herself out, she would never get his attention the way she wanted. Why? Because Sasuke had it bad for the dobe and he didn't plan to change his interest any time soon. In fact, he didn't think anyone else could contest with the dobe for his affections. Ugh! He was waxing poetic again! The dobe turned him into a ridiculously verbose, hormone controlled individual! Dammit!

Naruto arrived a moment after he did. The pack he had was old. Like, _really_ old. Sasuke was worried that his things would fall out at some point.

That was another things. When he was finally able to date Naruto without anything too problematic that could keep them apart, he was getting the blonde a new wardrobe. His things were too old and he needed newer things that were in better shape.

Kakashi appeared only five minutes later, making the Genin gape.

"What? I'm not _that _bad."

Silence me his statement and he shrugged. "No faith."

* * *

Naruto snickered as he kicked the two missing ninja.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but smirked all the same. He and Naruto had handled them exceedingly well, considering,Kakashi had 'died' on them in the beginning of the battle.

He and Naruto had taken down the two opposing ninja without an issue. Naruto used some Shuriken and Kunai, which actually happened to be Henge'd Kage Bunshin who popped back to normal halfway to their target and easily helped them take the idiots who dared to mess with them, down.

Naruto was currently entertaining a juvenile thought by taunting the two ex-Chunin and kicking them while they were down..err..tied up.

"I must say, Sasuke, Naruto, I'm really impressed with your reaction time. Not a single flinch or even shock at seeing my body explode. Well done! And Sakura, it's good that you had enough sense to guard Tazuna, who this whole mission is built around. Good job, all of you."

Kakashi then moved over to the captives and when he was finished, he approached Tazuna.

"Care to tell me why they attacked you, Tazuna-san?"

* * *

Sasuke had another problem. He was seeing red, he was sure. How _dare _this eyebrowless freak hit on his dobe and then kick him!

The group had found out that Tazuna had lied in his explanation for the mission and it was because of his and Naruto's refusal to return to the village that they continued. Of course, they both refused for different reasons, but still, they were _not _going back with an unfinished mission going on their permanent records!

So, they continued on and were attacked by a former member of the Kirigakure Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. A missing ninja with a _very _dangerous reputation. Zabuza Momochi.

The man had been excited to fight Kakashi and when he let out his KI**(A/N: Killer Intent)** the three Genin were reduced to shivering messes. Freezing cold fear crawled up Sasuke's spine and he was galled to notice that while Naruto was scared, he wasn't shaking like Sasuke was. In fact, the only reason he knew Naruto was scared, was because of his gritted teeth and twitching cheeks. What could have happened to make the blonde so desensitized to such a thing?

And then Kakashi had flared his chakra and he felt at ease. The need to kill himself before his opponent did, vanished and he felt only warmth and comfort.

It quickly then, a stand-off with the two powerful shinobi fighting each other. It was all even…until Kakashi got himself caught.

Naruto was the one to react and take the lead, surprisingly. He then encouraged Sasuke to work with him while Sakura guarded Tazuna.

The two nodded to one another and Naruto then created several Kage Bunshin, which then had to take on the Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza.

The Zabuza Bunshin then made a comment that Sasuke would _never_ repeat and pinned one of the Naruto Bunshin to the ground and when the blonde reacted badly, kicked him, dispelling the Bunshin.

Though it wasn't the real Naruto, it still pissed Sasuke off. A lot. To make a sexual comment to _his_ dobe and then abuse him when not receiving the desired result! The bastard _had to pay_!

It was like the air around him sharpened and Sasuke felt himself charge without thinking. He actually landed a hit! His Kunai literally _sliced_ through the throat of the Zabuza Bunshin and it exploded in a splash of water. In the reflection of his Kunai, he could see red eyes staring back at him.

In shock, he pulled the weapon closer, to get a better look. He lost track of the battle and a shout of, 'Konoha Senpu!' brought him out of his daze.

He looked up in time to see another Zabuza Bunshin, arms raised with the zanbato of his prepared to cleave Sasuke in half. And then a blur of orange appeared and landed a kick to the Bunshin's head, making it explode as well.

Naruto righted himself and looked at Sasuke in awe. "You got the Sharingan, teme! With two tomoe too!"

He didn't have time to ask how the dobe even knew about things like that. Zabuza was creating another Mizu Bunshin.

"You brats are more talented than I thought! And I must be lucky to face one of the last Uchiha. So what do you got, kid?"

Sasuke glared at the Bunshin. He charged, leaving the blonde standing there in confusion.

Sasuke and Bunshin Zabuza engaged one another in a Taijutsu battle, Sasuke occasionally dodging a large blade.

Naruto took that chance to create several Kage Bunshin that crowded around him to block all visual openings. He took two Bunshin and had them Henge into two large Fuma Shuriken.

The remaining Bunshin all charged the Zabuza Bunshin, freeing Sasuke from the onslaught of the man's zanbato.

Naruto handed the teen the weapons and Sasuke smirked, immediately understanding what the blonde was doing. He took a stance and jumped high into the air. Twisting slightly, he whipped his arm out, aiming the Shuriken at the original Zabuza, who was stuck holding the prison that was keeping Kakashi hostage.

Zabuza easily caught the first Shuriken with his free hand, but Sasuke was very talented and had used the art of the Kage Shuriken to hide the second weapon in the shadow of the first. Zabuza had to either remove his arm, or risk having it chopped off by the rapidly approaching weapon.

Zabuza was very talented it seemed, because he was able to jump high enough to miss the Shuriken and still keep his arm occupied. What he wasn't expecting, was the weapon to explode, revealing the Bunshin of Naruto,who aimed a Kunai and whipped it at the missing ninja's arm.

Zabuza wasn't about to lose a valuable part of his body and removed himself from the prison immediately, narrowly missing the blade, though it _did_ nick him in the cheek.

Sasuke was relieved when Kakashi took over the remainder of the battle. He was feeling a little light-headed now. The real Naruto patted his back as the two older shinobi fought in the water.

"You should cut off the chakra flowing to your eyes, otherwise you'll drop," The blonde advised.

Sasuke shook his head, "Not until the battle is most assuredly over."

Kakashi displayed amazing use of his Sharingan and trapped Zabuza against a tree. Before he could make the killing blow, Zabuza slumped and Sasuke saw the senbon pierce his throat.

Kakashi felt for a pulse and stood when he found none.

"Thank you, I've been tracking him for a long time."

The Genin and lone Jonin looked to the branch above the now dead Zabuza. Standing there, was a masked ninja.

"You are a Kirigakure Oinin," Kakashi stated.

"Yes. I thank you for helping me. I couldn't resist making the finishing blow however. Zabuza has eluded me for too long."

He jumped own and Kakashi distanced himself slightly, keeping an eye on the short ninja.

The ninja grabbed Zabuza's body and nodded to Kakashi. "Farewell."

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously tilted their heads to the side in wonder. But for different reasons.

Naruto huffed, "I thought Oinin had to dispose of the body right where it dies."

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, "And you can't use senbon to kill. They are used in Medical Ninjutsu all the time because they dull nerves and pressure points." The horror of the thought washed over him. "Oh no, we just got played by some stranger who is working with Zabuza. He's still alive and will be back soon."

Kakashi stared for a moment and sighed, "You are correct."

Naruto let out a curse, "Fuck! Can this get any worse?!"

Without preamble, Kakashi collapsed and the Genin looked at one another. It just...got...worse. Naruto smacked a hand to his face. Him and his big mouth!

Sasuke lightly groaned. Another problem.

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**So, how was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner please?**

_**Check out my other Naruto stories! 'The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil' and 'Diminishing Orange Flame'(updated yesterday!). **_

_**Check out my other stories as well.**_

**Ja ne! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Kakashi had been unconscious for three days and _that _was a problem.

Sasuke was not in the least bit pleased. Since arriving at Tazuna's home, he, Naruto and the menace had to switch shifts in between guarding the bridge builder and guarding his family. They hadn't been able to train once! Well, _he _wasn't able to train and Sakura had not a care in the world about training and getting stronger. Naruto however, managed to train with his Kage Bunshin, sending them off to practice Taijutsu moves and Ninjutsu he had been trying to learn.

When Sasuke had asked about the Kage Bunshin, the blonde had explained it in great detail and Sasuke was annoyed to hear that he didn't have enough chakra to perform said Jutsu. It was also embarrassing to have Naruto patting his back softly, trying to comfort him.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, ran into the kitchen looking frantic and excited all at once. "Sensei is awake!"

Sasuke was the first to the spare room where they had placed Kakashi. He immediately went through a medical scan, checking the man's vitals and pulse. It was a standard diagnostic procedure that all Medical Shinobi had to go through whenever a patient awoke in order to properly determine the condition their charge was in.

Kakashi was sitting up and though he was still wearing his mask, his Sharingan eye remained closed, leaving his right eye to express his wonder at the whole situation. And boy did he put a _lot _of wonder in one gaze.

"I can see that your studies are proceeding at a rapid pace, Sasuke. It's impressive that in only a month and few days, you've managed to get a hang of internal reviews and trials that usually take a normal Shinobi several months. Have you gotten to the actual healing yet?"

Sasuke shrugged, "We're talking small lacerations, concussions, contusions and abrasions." He sighed as it turned out that Kakashi was in perfect health and his chakra network was working just fine. "Now that I have the Sharingan, I can further my studies and training at a much more rapid pace. You're perfectly fine now."

Kakashi looked down at his body and tilted his head, "I could have sworn I had some injuries that would be bothering me."

Sasuke gave a very Uchiha like smirk. "As I said, 'small lacerations, concussions, contusions and abrasions'. I was just checking your chakra to see if it was okay for you to be up and about. I've decided that after a full meal, you'll be ready for walking and training and such."

It was then that Naruto and the menace decided to enter the room. Sasuke could hear the dobe quietly whining about Kakashi still being masked. Sakura was looking worried.

Kakashi popped his neck and twisted his arms while leaning from side to side. His back gave a loud pop and he sighed. "I feel a lot better now. Oh, hey guys!"

The two Genin fixed him with bland looks at his tone.

"We want to start training as soon as you eat, sensei," Naruto stated, folding his arms to try and look imposing.

In Sasuke's opinion, the dip between his brows and that little pout were too cute to pass off as fearsome.

"Seriously, we haven't been able to train and it's killing us!"

Sakura blanched and faced the blonde, "_No_! Speak for yourself, Naruto! I want nothing to do with it!"

Sasuke couldn't help but put in his own bit. "And you are the only one who's had a chance to train, because you used your Kage Bunshin."

The blonde had the decency to look sheepish and Sasuke had restrain himself from cooing at the blush that spread over hose cute whiskered cheeks. Ugh! Again with the poetic crap revolving around the dobe! Why did he have to be so cute?! Why did he challenge the poor Uchiha's will power on a minute to minute basis?!

Kakashi eye smiled, "Now now, we can start training as soon as I eat something of sustenance. Don't fret my cute little Genin!"

* * *

"I can already do this exercise, sensei."

Sasuke wasn't trying to sound like he was full of himself, he was just telling the truth.

Kakashi gave him a surprised look. "Itachi?" he asked simply.

The Uchiha heir nodded.

Naruto was staring at the tree in silence and Sakura had already made it to the top. Kakashi sighed, seeing two-thirds of his squad already have the technique down, made him a little disheartened. He had hoped to see some falling and hearing some funny cursing but now, all his hopes rested on the blonde. And with everything Naruto had displayed up until then, he wouldn't be surprised if the blonde got it in an instant. What fun was it to be a Jonin instructor if your minions didn't provide the required entertainment?

Sasuke watched as Naruto continued to stare at the tree. He held his kunai lightly as he stood with his arms folded. The teen looked pensive.

Finally, the blonde turned to him and asked, "Hey teme, how do I do this?"

Sasuke had to put a stopper on his pride. Knowing that Naruto had asked _him _about what to do, instead of the much more obvious choice of their sensei, meant that his conditioning of the blonde to become used to him, was working! Success and the cessation of another problem! Good!

Stealthily, as any Uchiha would, Sasuke integrated himself into Naruto's personal space on a daily basis, making it seem as if it was normal to have him always there. The blonde hadn't noticed much and even moved closer to Sasuke whenever they weren't too far apart. He felt smug and accomplished. And they were some good feelings too!

Sasuke had to assist his dobe in a way where Kakashi and the pink menace wouldn't be suspicious of his actions and yet he could still be close to the blonde. _His _version of close, that is.

* * *

Due to their success in the Tree Climbing Exercise, Team Seven was forced to learn Water Walking in their free time. Sasuke had the most experience and had already been working on it, so it didn't take him long to master it. And then Naruto and pinky finished around the same time the next day and they all decided(actually, Naruto decided because he didn't want Sakura to be left behind) to have a Taijutsu spar on the water.

When they weren't training, they were watching over Tazuna as he built the bridge or were resting in the house.

Kakashi had affirmed Sasuke and Naruto's assumptions that Zabuza and his little sidekick were coming soon and he had them working through battle simulations, while on the water. Nothing like double training, or so he claimed.

Sasuke found himself detesting the color pink, specifically bubblegum, because it always reminded him of the menace and her loud, irritating voice. Screaming his name over and over and begging for a date. What would it take for her to shut up and back off? He was sure that if he announced his intentions toward Naruto as of that moment, she would still try and get his attention. It was aggravating!

While he hated the color pink, he found himself partial to neon orange. It reminded him of his dobe and that was good.

Sasuke looked up from his Medical Text to see Naruto with a collection of leaves swirling about an inch above his palms. Sasuke had given him some chakra exercise to try and help him with better control. At first, the blonde bombed but after a few hours, he was playing around, spinning and flipping them and shifting them from his hands to his arms and back again,

Naruto then moved his hands in a circular motions, hands spinning in opposite directions as he created a mini tornado of leaves.

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly dropped his hands, eyes trained on the whirling leaves. They kept on moving, even though the blonde was a foot away. Absently, Sasuke notice that the wind had picked up around the blonde.

His hair was beginning to sway to the left as the wind became stronger and Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto raised a hand and jerked his wrist. The leaves were off, following a pattern that Naruto was creating by moving his hand in odd directions. The wind blew harder.

Naruto finished off with swaying motions that seemed to slow quickly, until the wind stopped and the leaves drifted to the ground.

Sasuke could see the chakra in the wind. Which meant that it wasn't natural, it was being controlled….by Naruto!

Sasuke put his book away and grabbed the blonde's hand, towing him toward Tazuna's house.

He found Kakashi in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Do you have Chakra Litmus Paper?" he asked the Jonin.

Kakashi looked at the two of them, eye landing on their connected hands. Sasuke quickly dropped the hand, though internally he was sad about it.

Kakashi nodded, "And what do my cute little Genin need them for?"

Sasuke jerked a thumb towards Naruto. "Dobe just maneuvered a collection of leaves all around and made the wind pick up. The chakra he was using to do it was strong too. I just want to check his nature."

Kakashi was then looking at Naruto. He pulled a packet out of his pouch and opened it, pulling out three pieces of square paper.

"Okay then. Naruto, these are going to determine what Chakra Affinity you have. There are five types. Wind, Water, Earth, Fire and Lightning. The three of us will channel our chakra into our respective pieces and we'll see the results, which I'm explain in a moment."

Naruto frowned and made a Kage Bunshin. "Go and find Sakura," he ordered.

Upon seeing the look Sasuke was giving him, he shrugged. "I think she should know! She probably knows about this stuff already, but I think it could help. And it isn't fair for her to be left out."

"Nothing is fair when you are a Shinobi," Sasuke mumbled.

"When it's out of your hands it is. However, we can easily invite her over and have her be a part of this. Since we can control what happens, it's only right to play fair, teme."

Kakashi eye smiled and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

The pinkette appeared a moment later and Kakashi explained what they were doing.

The four then took their papers and channeled their chakra.

Kakashi's crinkled, Sasuke's half crinkled and the other half lit up in flame. Sakura's crumbled and Naruto's split in half and both pieces turned soggy.

Kakashi eye smiled once more.

"It seems I have some talented Genin on my hands! I have Lightning Affinity, which was why my paper crinkled. Sasuke appears to have it as well, but an equally strong Fire Affinity as well. Sakura's is Earth, because her paper crumbled. And finally, Naruto's paper spilt, showing he has Wind but then both pieces became wet, which means that he has an equally strong Water Affinity as well."

Sasuke was smirking, though not because he had two Chakra Affinities. No, he was proud that his dobe managed to have two as well. Matching him once more. Just like his dobe was supposed to do.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I guess we could do elemental training. However, I warn you, this is a Jonin exercise, so don't be put out if you don't get it. Now, I can utilize every element, except Wind, but I still know the exercise needed to acquaint oneself with it. Let's go outside."

Sasuke was instructed to try and burn a leaf with his chakra. Sakura had to focus on squishing a rock with her chakra. Naruto was told to use his chakra to cut a leaf.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned, "I bet I'll beat you in this, teme."

"Fine. What's the prize for the winner?" the Uchiha asked with a smirk.

Naruto returned the action, making the Uchiha's heart skip a beat. "The loser buys the winner dinner!"

Sasuke liked that idea and agreed.

Sasuke focused on his leaf, trying to force it to combust. A myriad of pops caught his attention and he looked up to see the dobe. He had multiplied, by like a thousand. There were Naruto's everywhere and they were heading for the trees, plucking the leaves and beginning the exercise.

"I'll have this done in no time!" the blonde boasted.

Sasuke huffed and focused on his leaf once more. He couldn't let the dobe win! He couldn't afford that much Ramen.

* * *

"YES!"

Sasuke consoled himself. It would be like him taking Naruto on a date, that was all. So, the thought of paying for him, didn't strike as much fear as it previously did.

Sasuke focused his chakra on his leaf and was glad when the tip lit on fire. He dropped it, watching as the flames swallowed the rest of the green until there was nothing left.

The Uchiha threw his dobe a smirk and Naruto returned it. "We were pretty close, teme. How's Sakura doing?"

Both looked over to see Sakura glaring at the palm sized rock in her hand. She was giving it something that even Sasuke would admit was worse than the Uchiha Glare. She looked pissed and he could faintly see her hair starting to stand on end.

Both he and Naruto gaped when Sakura's hand tightened and her fingers dug right into the rock, like a hot knife through butter.

She pulled back in shock and stared at the new holes in her object. Looking up, she gave them a confused look and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Kakashi-Sensei, look at Sakura's rock!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the man's attention.

The approached, giving the boys a look. "Did you finish your exercises?"

Naruto grinned and fetched two leaves. Handing one to Sasuke, they both demonstrated their new ability. "I don't know it Sakura got her's, but you should still look at what she did to her rock! She's like macho man!"

The pinkette didn't seem to appreciate the description, but remained quiet as she studied her rock.

Kakashi did as well and seemed intrigued. "Were you using chakra when it happened, or were you just angry and squeezing it to death?"

"I was just angry."

That single eye became wide and Kakashi backed away a little. "You have natural physical strength. A lot of it, it seems. If you can manage to crumble your rock with just your chakra, I'll show you some better Taijutsu moves that you can use your strength in."

With that, Sakura was back to trying her hardest and Sasuke and Naruto were left waiting for some instruction.

"I would suggest you both purchase some chakra conducive kunai when we return to the village. It'll be easier for you to focus your elemental chakra through them and they won't break. Consider it training. Sasuke, you can talk to me about your elements any time by Naruto, you'll have to visit Sarutobi Asuma. He's the only ninja in our village with Wind Nature and he'll be able to help you more than I can."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke was watching him. Apparently having Wind Nature was rare in Hi no Kuni. His dobe was special! He knew it!

* * *

Sasuke was not pleased. He was stuck, fighting this little nobody while his dobe could be in danger. He was trapped inside this stupid ice prison as the idiot went on an on about how he'd die and yet the only weapons he was using, were Senbon. Senbon couldn't kill, no matter how hard that are thrown, so what the hell was the impostor's game?

The Uchiha was annoyed that he could track the enemy's movements easily, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attacks. It was frustrating as all hell!

So, with all of this going on, Sasuke was not expecting the dobe to just appear.

And he most assuredly wasn't expecting the dobe to break one of the mirrors with a single kick, run in, grab him and run out.

Then he was deposited on the cool stone of the bridge, his dobe standing protectively over him, cursing the enemy out in a very colorful way.

"If I must become a legitimate Shinobi, then I will. I shall take that which is precious to you."

"I won't let you touch him!" the blonde yelled.

His chakra was rising and Sasuke could clearly see the blue wisps swirling. But then, it changed. The blue morphed into a bright crimson that started to cover the dobe's body and expand outward, making his hair stand on end.

Sasuke saw the chakra shoot upwards and clump together to form something. He was unnerved when a large head of what he could only describe as a reddish colored fox, with bright red eyes and long sharp fangs, smiled down on them.

Naruto was a blur and Sasuke was barely able to see him launching his fist into Haku's face, breaking the mask. He saw Haku go down though.

Naruto was by his side, latching on to his kimono and tossing him across the bridge. Now, Sasuke could see the dobe's face and he felt cold fear rush through him. Because below those now slitted red eyes and prominent whiskers, Sasuke could see something. In Naruto's eyes, he saw a beast.

He stood before it, barely taking notice that he was in some poorly lit room.

All he could see, was a large fox that was locked inside a red cage and some weird reddish/orange substance was leaking from it. In front of the cage lay Naruto, who was slowly being covered by this odd bubbly matter.

The fox was grinning and when it saw him, it's eyes narrowed. "An Uchiha. That infernal Sharingan disgusts me! Come here and let me rip your eyes out!"

Suddenly, nine tails reared up and slammed against the cage, but it didn't break. And then Sasuke noticed the seal on it, which was probably preventing it from escaping.

Looking down at Naruto, whose shirt was open, he could see another seal on the blonde's stomach. Looking between the large fox with nine tails to his unconscious intended, he put the pieces together. Somehow, the Kyuubi no Youko was sealed within Naruto.

And it explained everything. Why the villagers hated Naruto so much and why his learning had been sabotaged. Why he was so looked down upon by everyone and why he felt that no one would ever be his friend. Because the Kyuubi was sealed inside him.

The beast smirked, showing its' fangs. "I will take over his mind and then use his body to kill you, Uchiha!"

More orange leaked from the cage and Sasuke realized what was happening. The red chakra was taking over Naruto, making him act differently. He couldn't let the fox take over his dobe. Not when he needed him!

Rushing forward, Sasuke grasped Naruto's only free hand and pulled the blonde away from the orange and red.

"Dobe, wake up!"

The blonde made no move or sound and the Uchiha sighed, wondering what to do.

Then, an idea hit him. And for once in his life, he could admit to being embarrassed by it. He was even blushing!

Throwing all caution to the proverbial wind, Sasuke leaned down and kissed his dobe.

The blonde immediately jerked and he opened his eyes to see bright blue staring at him.

"_Great_, an Uchiha is attracted to my vessel!" the Kyuubi yelled, slamming its' many tails against the cage even harder. "Dammit!"

Sasuke ignored the creäture and pulled away, trying to look normal. Naruto however, was flushed from head to toe and he was gaping.

"Did you just kiss me, teme?"

When did Naruto's voice become so...sultry?

Sasuke pulled away, while making sure the dobe was standing fine.

"Yes, you wouldn't wake up! Now get us out of here!"

The blonde shrugged, "Cancel all chakra flow for a second and you should return to your own mind, teme."

Sasuke was quick to do so and was relieved to see that he was once more on the bridge and Naruto looked like himself once more. Haku wasn't moving from his spot on the ground.

Naruto was looking at him. "You probably shouldn't look me in the eye when your Sharingan is active, or else you'll enter my mind and see unpleasant things," he stated, frowning.

Sasuke shook his head and stood, pulling out Senbon as he did. "Dobe, I don't care about the fox. Don't get all depressed on me now, you look better when you smile."

Naruto's blue orbs widened and he grinned, "You're the best, teme! Even if you _did _take my first and second kisses!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as an attempt to not look at the blonde. He intended to take every other one as well.

Haku jerked upward with a yell of Zabuza-Sama!"

Sasuke and Naruto watched as the ninja created a mirror of ice and disappeared.

Before either Genin could speak, a loud scream silenced the air.

**A/N: Another one is done!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive manner please?**

_**Check out my other Naruto stories. 'The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil', a Sasuke/Naruko which was updated recently. 'Diminishing Orange Flame', a Kakashi/Naruko which I updated yesterday. 'He's a Girl?!', a Shikamaru/Naruko and fic. **_

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people! Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Naruto was feeling guilty over the death of Haku, which was a big problem for Sasuke.

His dobe was walking around with a sullen expression and a dark cloud hanging over his head. It wasn't his fault that the boy decided to jump in front of a very dangerous attack and take the hit for his master. So why the hell was he so damn depressed over it?!

The Pink Menace wasn't making it any easier. She kept bringing the situation up and Kakashi had to keep shutting her up. It was annoying.

Not only was she breaking his dobe's heart, she also dared to latch onto Sasuke and ask for a, he shuddered, _date_.

Naruto's lack of cheer made everyone around him depressed. It was like the dobe was the sunshine that kept them all together and when he was down, so was everyone else.

Sasuke sighed in relief as they finally entered the village and Kakashi dismissed them to go and make the mission report.

He headed for the Uchiha district and was surprised to see that Itachi was home. Entering the house, he removed his shoes and sighed. He could relax now. Maybe.

Itachi leaned out from the kitchen doorway. "I am quite certain that C-Rank missions don't last three and a half weeks, Sasuke," he said with a raised brow.

Sasuke sighed and followed his brother into the kitchen, where the Anbu Captain was cooking.

"It ended up being an A-Rank because the client withheld important information."

"Oh?"

The younger Uchiha nodded. "With the intervention of the Demon Brothers, Zabuza Momochi, his apprentice and Gato, there was no way to continue labeling it a C-Rank."

Itachi had froze at the mention of Zabuza and immediately turned around to survey his little brother's health. Sasuke had to distance himself from the Head by walking around the table and staying there.

"And did anything interesting happen on this mission?" Itachi asked when he realized that Sasuke didn't want to be touched.

"We found out our elemental affinities."

"Hn."

Obviously, that meant 'elaborate'.

"I have fire and lightning, which are equal. The Pink Menace has earth. Naruto has Wind and Water at equal power as well."

Itachi looked at his little brother out of the corner of his eyes. He had said Naruto, not dobe. Hn.

"And did Kakashi start you on elemental training already?"

"Yes. Naruto and I finished the first steps quickly, though I have to take him out for Ramen because he beat me and we had a bet," Sasuke grumbled, shaking his head. He didn't want to think of all that Ramen yet.

Again, he had called the blonde by his name. Interesting.

"Anything else to note?"

Sasuke shrugged and thought back to the mission. "Oh, I got my Sharingan. Two tomoe as well."

Itachi nodded, having been expecting it to happen some time in the near future.

"How is your Medical Training coming along?" he asked, turning back to his whisking.

"Well. With the Sharingan, I can learn a lot faster now. I'm already able to heal certain levels of injuries and tomorrow, I plan on going to the hospital and getting a medical license. They'll give me a test and how well I do will determine what ranking I will receive as a Med Ninja."

Sasuke was sure serious about being a medic. He had already gotten to the point where he would have to go in for testing in order to be labeled a true Medical Ninja. And he was intending on doing it as soon as possible.

"You had a very interesting mission then. Better than my first C-Rank. A simple delivery with nothing interesting to happen. You receive an escort that bumps up in rank _and _you face many foes."

Sasuke smirked.

"Supper will be ready soon. Get cleaned up."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he left the hospital. When they had seen him going in there to take the medical test, many had asked why. He had simply replied that he wanted to and with a fierce glare, was able to get past the annoying women who tried to glomp him and into a separate room to take a test packet that they provided.

It was twenty pages long and over five hundred questions. Sasuke surprised them by being the first Genin to take the test and by being the first person under the age of eighteen to take the test. Finally, he shocked the doctors and medical ninjas by getting ninety percent of the test correct. That was four hundred and fifty questions that he passed perfectly.

Because he did so well in the written exam, he was able to immediately go on to the next exam, which was a chakra test, to see how much he could heal.

So, they gave him a large dead fish and told him to heal all the cuts on its body.

He finished that quickly and they moved on to a few other animals, until he finally got annoyed enough to mention that he had healed his sensei on their last mission.

With this, the medics wanted to see such a thing for themselves and went so far as to elect someone to cut themselves with a kunai and have him demonstrate. He did so easily and was told to do so on a much larger scale.

When he finally finished that test, he was beginning to run low on chakra, since he had healed the same person fifteen different times and fixed several different sized injuries.

The final test was to see how well he could 'see' with his chakra.

He had to examine someone's body and 'see' what was wrong with them internally.

That test took a little longer than he thought it should have, but he was relieved when he stated that the person's lungs were deteriorating from smoking too much.

The doctors and medics went over his combined testing, looking at time, efficiency, intelligence and chakra reserves. Since he wasn't panting from overexertion yet, they determined that he had good control and higher than normal reserves. Something he already knew.

The head doctor came over a half an hour later with a card for him and he took a hold of it carefully. On it, was his ninja registration photo and his birth date, the time he had to renew the license and his rank.

He managed a B-rank. Which meant that he could go out on Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin squads for missions as a Medic. There weren't a lot of Medical Ninjas and the village had to make do with what it had.

After bowing and thanking the man, Sasuke left, intent on finding the dobe.

It wasn't hard. The dobe was at his favorite Ramen stand, talking with the owners. Sasuke went in and sat at the bar, right next to the blonde.

"Teme!" he smiled slightly.

"I owe you Ramen, don't I?" Sasuke asked, trying to lighten the blonde's mood.

It worked. Naruto immediately faced the chef, "Three bowls of Miso to start, Teuchi-Jiji!"

Sasuke sighed, "Two Miso for me as well, please?"

"Five Miso coming right up!"

Naruto was gaping. "Are you feeling okay? You never eat that much!"

"I was just in the hospital getting my medical license. I used a lot of chakra and am very tired."

He flushed when the blonde leaned over and began rubbing his back. To hide the evidence of the red, Sasuke pretended to place his head on his folded arms in a movement of false fatigue.

There was a snicker and the Uchiha looked up to see the waitress, Ayame, smiling behind her hand at them.

She knew. He didn't know how, but she did.

That...was...not...good.

After a moment of silent staring, Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, who was still rubbing his back.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I can ask the same question."

Naruto frowned, "Sort of. I'm just sad. You don't know this, but I met Haku out in the woods one early morning, though I didn't know he was with Zabuza. He told me his story, and it's really similar to how I grew up, though not the same situation."

The blonde looked down as he recalled their conversation. "Kirigakure's Mizukage was 'purging' the land of Kekkei Genkai and Haku's mother was part of the Yuki Clan, though his father didn't know. One day, Haku noticed that he could make ice and when he went to show his mom, she slapped him and told him to never do it again, or else they'd be in danger. But his father found out, assembled a group of villagers and killed his wife. Haku had been so devastated, he lashed out and killed his father and the gathered men. He then ran, since he had nothing else. He lived on the streets and everywhere he went, people walking right by him without giving him even a glance. No acknowledgement. He was alone and unwanted. An then Zabuza came along and took him in. Trained him and gave him a purpose. I connected with Haku on his past, so it just saddens me to see him die without his dreams fulfilled. Well, I guess he _did _fulfill it. He protected his precious person with his life."

Sasuke understood now. The reason why Naruto was so depressed over the death of someone he didn't personally know, was because they had a connection. Similar situations and a bond, though small, was formed.

Though he wasn't one for touchy feely things, he sighed and said, "Remember what Zabuza said? 'I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku.'. _He_ believed that Haku went to a better place, so don't fret about it. I for one, think they're both together in the same pace and happy for the first time in years."

Naruto gaped at him and then threw his arms around the Uchiha. "Thanks, teme!"

He awkwardly patted the blonde's back, ignoring the giggles from Ayame.

"Five Miso Ramen!"

Naruto pulled away in order to gorge himself on his food and Sasuke sighed in relief.

Another minor problem solved.

* * *

Another C-Rank to add to their ever-growing list of them. Another trip away from the village done and over with. And he could finally get away from the menace!

Kakashi disappeared like normal and Sasuke slipped away from Sakura to join Naruto in heading for his favorite Ramen stand.

"Hey boss!"

Sasuke and Naruto both turned to see a small boy and two children heading their way.

Naruto was all smiles instantly. "Hey, Konohamaru! Who are your friends and what's with the goggles?"

The young brunette grinned and wiped his nose. "We're copying you boss! And this is Udon and Moegi," he answered, motioning to the other boy and then the girl.

Udon bowed a little, "I like math."

Moegi winked, "I'm the sexiest kunoichi in preschool!"

Sasuke gave the girl a bland look and waited for Naruto to say something. He didn't disappoint.

"Uh…you're a bit young to be sexy. Give it like eight years before you introduce yourself like that."**(A/N: the preschool kids in Naruto are like 7 or 8. No kid that age should be claiming to be sexy!)** He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Nice to meet you two. So, where is your pervy Sensei, Konohamaru?"

"Oh...Ebisu-Sensei is now our Sensei together, but we ran away from him," Konohamaru grinned.

"You ran away from your specially assigned Sensei, when you could be getting better lessons than the kids in the Academy? Do you know the opportunity you are missing? Sure, he's pretty hopeless against me, but he's still a Tokubetsu Jonin for a reason. He knows things that the Chunin in the Academy _don't _and can really help you all out."

The three looked guilty and Sasuke was impressed at the maturity his dobe was displaying. Another unexpected response.

Naruto sighed. "Okay, how about I teach you something so you can't get in trouble for not learning today?" he proposed.

The kids started jumping up and down. "What are we going to learn, Boss?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Want to help me teach them Tree Climbing?"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned and looked back at the kids, "Okay! Teme, agreed! Let's go!"

"Follow us, Boss!"

The kids run off, making Sasuke and Naruto chase after them. Rounding a corner, Naruto and Sasuke saw Konohamaru slam into a cat dressed guy.

"Ow! That hurt you little punk!"

Naruto was moving faster than Sasuke could see and the next thing he knew, Konohamaru was on the ground and the cat guy was holding his hand. The Uchiha could see blood dripping from it and deduced that Naruto had probably thrown a kunai.

"You little shit!" the guys glared.

Naruto shrugged, "Your fault for one, picking a fight in a village that you are visiting, for whatever reason you're here and two, for picking on the Hokage's grandson. I can go and tell Hokage-sama right now what you did and I wouldn't be surprised if he declared war on Suna just for that. And I happen to know that Suna isn't doing very good on the military department, so you really can't afford to have the greatest of the elemental nations kicking your door down and taking you out."

The guy and the girl who Naruto had just noticed was behind him, both blanched. The girl raised her hands in defense.

"Forgive my brother, he's an idiot," she said with a strained smile.

Naruto nodded and motioned to his right, "What about that one?"

The girl and guy both looked up and went whiter than a ghost. The red-head standing upside down in the tree was glaring at them, arms folded.

"G-Gaara!" the girl stuttered.

He Shunshined in a swirl of sand and appeared beside the two.

Naruto noticed how they moved away from him and flinched as he moved. They were literally terrified for their lives around him. But why?

"You two are an embarrassment to Sunagakure," he intoned.

He then turned to the Konoha Genin and gave a small nod. "They are fools. Please ignore them. _I_ do."

Sasuke frowned, "What are Suna shinobi doing here?"

The blonde girl scoffed, though she was still keeping an eye on the Gaara boy. "Have you been living under a rock or something?" she sneered.

Naruto glared, "Actually,we just returned from a four-day mission. So we aren't up to date with village happenings."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

Gaara turned to them and muttered, "Chunin Exams. What are you names?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Med Ninja."

The redhead nodded, "I am Sabaku no Gaara and these are Temari and Kankuro. Will you be registered for the exams?"

Naruto winced slightly, "I don't know, our other teammate is sort of….."

"Pathetic," Sasuke supplied.

Naruto smacked his arm lightly, "I was trying to be nice."

The Uchiha shrugged, "And _I_ wasn't. Besides, she _is _pathetic and wouldn't be caught dead doing anything dangerous willingly."

"Unless of course, she was doing it for you, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto cheered in a high girly voice.

"You are walking on thin ice, dobe."

"Like you could even _touch _my amazing magnificence, teme."

That just made Sasuke want to do it. A dark smirk spread across his face, "Feeling lucky, dobe?"

Naruto shivered, "You're smiling. Am I about to die?"

Sasuke stepped closer, "No. That would not do well for my plans."

"Plans?"

Sasuke turned away and motioned for the children to follow him, leaving Naruto and three confused Suna Genin.

"Hey, wait teme! What plans?!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha's back.

He then turned to Gaara and waved, "Sorry, but I have to find out what he meant. Hopefully, we'll see you in the exams. If not, good luck!"

* * *

"Hey, teme. I noticed your Taijutsu style has changed. What happened?"

Sasuke stopped his attack on the wooden post and turned to the blonde.

"It's similar to the Hyuga Juken, except I'm not hitting Tenketsu. I'm aiming for pressure points, not chakra points. If the correct number are hit, your enemy won't be able to move. I see the helpfulness in making sure your opponent can't use chakra, but what if they're better at Taijutsu than even you are. Making sure they can't move for several hours, just seems better than closing off chakra, to me at least. Anyway, I learned the pressure points from my medical training and I've decided to add them to my fighting style."

Naruto was nodding along, seeing how it could help.

"Teme, if you teach me your new style, I'll teach you how to make a Kage Bunshin. I think you have enough chakra to make four, before you'd collapse."

"What?"

"Kage Bunshin takes a lot of chakra. By making a sold clone, you are dividing your chakra in half. I have a lot of chakra, which allows me to make as many Kage Bunshin as I want. But most Jonin can only make about ten before they are wiped out completely. However, you have higher reserves than most people do and could probably pull one or two off without a problem."

Sasuke thought about it and nodded. He had planned on teaching the dobe his new Taijutsu anyway, but now he was getting something valuable in return. This was good.

"Okay dobe, created as many clones as you can and they are going to pair off after I teach you the basics."

**A/N: Another one is done. Sorry about the wait, I started a FB page and got a few thousand likes in the past few days, so I've been trying to pimp it out to get more followers and such. I haven't been on FFnet in a few days.**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive manner, please?**

_**Check out my other Naruto stories. 'Diminishing Orange Flame'(Naruko/Kakashi), 'The Cicatrices Beneath the Veil'(Sasuke/Naruko) and 'He's a Girl?!'(Naruko/Shikamaru and Gaara/Naruko).**_

**Ja ne! :D**


End file.
